Misunderstanding
by Yara Aresha
Summary: "Kau tidak percaya padaku dan lebih percaya pada mereka yang tukang gosip itu? Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru Nara! Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Sai! Aku lelah terus kau curigai seperti itu. Kurasa, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!" / Oneshot/ Mind to RnR minna?


"_Kau tidak percaya padaku dan lebih percaya pada mereka yang tukang gosip itu? Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru Nara! Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Sai! Aku lelah terus kau curigai seperti itu. Kurasa, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!"_

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

**Warning: Oneshot, AU, OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, gaje (?)**, **dll**

* * *

Kata-kata Ino―sang mantan kekasih―beberapa hari yang lalu terus berputar-putar di benak Shikamaru, layaknya sebuah lagu dari piringan hitam. Membuat kepalanya pening dan menyayat hatinya. Shikamaru berusaha untuk mengerti dan menerima kenyataan, namun hati dan otaknya berontak. Shikamaru tidak ingin memercayai bahwa hubungannya dengan Ino yang sudah terjalin sejak masa putih biru harus berakhir hanya karena hal sepele.

Seharusnya Shikamaru tidak termakan omongan miring sekumpulan tukang gosip di kantornya yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya memiliki _affair_ dengan atasannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya pemuda jenius sepertinya memercayai gosip tidak berkelas, tanpa bukti yang akurat. Bodohnya lagi, mana mungkin Ino yang sangat mencintainya tertarik pada Sai Shimura yang telah beristri dan memiliki dua orang putra? Sial! Sial! Sial! Shikamaru akui kebodohannya kali ini, ia terlalu gelap mata dan cemburu buta. Yah, Shikamaru terlalu takut jika Ino meninggalkannya, meskipun sekarang penyebab kepergian Ino dari hidupnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru mencintai gadis bersurai pirang itu sejak keduanya duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Usia yang terlalu dini untuk mengerti apa itu 'cinta', mungkin karena kejeniusannyalah ia dapat mengerti hal itu lebih cepat. _Who knows._

_._

_._

_._

Shikamaru memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Ia harus meminta maaf dan membuat Ino kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Jujur saja, satu hari tanpa ocehan cerewet gadis itu membuat Shikamaru kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Sekarang tepat satu minggu Shikamaru dan Ino mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bisa dibayangkan sekacau apa pemuda itu.

Maka, sore ini Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah Ino, namun hasilnya nihil. Ino tidak ada di tempat, bahkan Ino menitipkan pesan pada Inoichi―ayahnya―bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya merutuki nasib tragisnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah Shikamaru terhenti saat _onyx-_nya menemukan sebuah bilik telepon umum di sudut taman kota. Terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati bilik telepon umum, memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ino. Mungkin Ino akan mengangkat teleponnya, jika itu nomer tidak dikenal, setidaknya Ino akan penasaran 'kan? Mengingat, Shikamaru selalu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Ino ketika ia menghubungi nomor ponsel gadis itu, bahkan di tempat kerja pun Ino selalu menghindarinya. Shikamaru harus berbicara dengan Ino segera.

Belum sampai ke dalam bilik. Sekali lagi Shikamaru terdiam, tercekat saat di seberang jalan sana, ia melihat _restaurant_ _favorite_-nya bersama Ino. Memori-memori tentang Ino berkelebatan kembali di dalam benaknya. Shikamaru menggeleng cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan memulainya dari awal sekarang. Aku akan membuat kenangan-kenangan yang baru dengannya. Harus!" Ujarnya. Lalu, dengan penuh kemantapan hati, Shikamaru membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam bilik, tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya kembali.

Shikamaru tidak langsung mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi Ino, otaknya kembali berpikir. Kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk ia utarakan pada Ino?

'_Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi?' _

Atau...

'_Maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku, Ino!'_

Shikamaru menggeleng cepat, "_Mendokusai_, itu... memalukan!"

Meskipun Shikamaru berkata seperti itu, namun biarlah demi cintanya, kali ini pemuda berambut nanas itu mengalah dan melupakan egonya yang menggunung.

Kali ini Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tidak ada udara segar yang terhirup, karena bilik itu tidak memiliki ventilasi yang cukup. Sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tenang. Hanya ada rasa sesak dan gerah yang kini menyelimutinya.

Hidupnya benar-benar merepotkan jika menyangkut tentang Ino. Otak jeniusnya bahkan seringkali tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya jika Shikamaru berhadapan dengan gadis yang nyaris sempurna dimatanya itu. Ino merupakan titik terlemah Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Ia berharap Ino akan menerimanya kembali sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia berjanji jika Ino memaafkannya, ia akan berubah dan tidak akan bertingkah kekanakan―terlalu curiga misalnya―lagi. Jika perlu, Shikamaru akan melakukan apapun yang Ino perintahkan, berubah menjadi seorang pujangga yang selalu merangkai kata-kata romantis pun ia akan lakukan―meskipun itu bukan kebiasaan dirinya―asal gadis itu senang dan berada di sisinya, selamanya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, _onyx_-nya tampak bercahaya saat ini. Penuh kepercayaan diri dan harapan. Ia menatap lekat telepon yang bertengger manis di kaca bilik, seakan-akan menanti Shikamaru untuk meraihnya. Jujur, Shikamaru merasa begitu gugup. Bagaimana jika Ino mengira telepon itu dari seorang stalker dan tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya? Bagaimana jika saar Ino tahu bahwa itu adalah Shikamaru, Ino akan langsung mematikan telepon dan mengabaikannya? Bagaimana jika...

_Oke. Tenanglah Shikamaru! Berpikirlah positif dan jauhkan hal-hal negatif dari kepala jeniusmu. _

Shikamaru mendesah dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mengambil dua buah uang koin di dalam sana. Shikamaru menelan salivanya yang terasa mengering ketika ia memasukkan uang koin itu ke dalam slot koin telepon umum. Shikamaru meraih gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa digit angka yang ia talar di luar kepal. Setiap kali ia menekan satu angka, debaran di jantungnya meningkat lebih cepat. Shikamaru harap-harap cemas. Ia menarik napas panjang ketika terdengar nada sambung di teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?" _jawab suara merdu diseberang sana. Suara yang mampu membuat debaran di jantung Shikamaru semakin melonjak-lonjak tidak terkendali.

Shikamaru mengatur napasnya yang terasa semakin sesak, menarik dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"H-halo, I-ino." Bagus, sekarang Shikamaru merasa dirinya adalah pemuda pengecut. Kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti sekertaris Sai yang pemalu itu?

"_Ya? Siapa ini?"_ tanya Ino.

Seharusnya Ino mengetahui siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Ino hanya memastikan saja, apakah benar suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang pernah ada di hatinya.

"Shikamaru. Dimana kau sekarang?" Ujar Shikamaru tegas.

"_Oh, kau. Rupanya kau masih memiliki nyali untuk menghubungiku 'eh Tuan mendokusai. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku ada dimana sekarang, itu bukan urusanmu." _Suara Ino terdengar begitu kesal, namun entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu di dalam nada suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Shikamaru tersenyum miris, ia memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Berusaha untuk tidak tersulut emosi. Ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Shikamaru yakin bahwa Ino pun masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, meskipun sikap gadis itu seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Ino. Aku ada di telepon umum dekat _restaurant favorite_-mu. Kau bisa menemuiku disana sekarang? Aku hanya ingin masalah kita selesai dan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik, aku ingin minta maaf, Ino..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ino, hanya keheningan yang tercipta di dalam bilik itu. Ino terdiam untuk beberapa menit, dan Shikamaru pun tidak ingin memecah keheningan itu.

"_Aku tidak peduli, tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Semuanya sudah berakhir."_

Tut tut tut...

_Onyx_ Shikamaru melebar ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino menutup sambungan teleponnya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi. Shikamaru menarik gagang telepon dari telinganya, berniat untuk menyerah saja. Tapi, tidak! Ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, maka ia mengambil beberapa uang koin untuk kembali menghubungi nomor Ino. Shikamaru tidak akan berhenti sampai Ino mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru memasukkan uang koin ke dalam slot koin dan menekan beberapa digit angka milik Ino. Nada sambung pun terhubung, berdering, berdering, dan tidak ada jawaban. Panggilan itu sekarang malah masuk ke dalam _voice mail._

_Shit! Ino, you are so troublesome!_

Shikamaru tidak berhenti dan menyerah dengan mudah, ia terus menghubungi nomor Ino berkali-kali. Meskipun hasilnya tetap sama, _voice mail, voice mail_, dan _voice mail_ kembali. Kesal. Shikamaru membanting gagang telepon itu dengan brutal, membiarkannya jatuh menggantung di bawah. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang, tangannya gemetar. Kemudian tubuh jangkungnya merosot ke bawah dan bersandar di kaca bilik. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Indera pendengaran Shikamaru menangkap suara rintik air di luar sana. Nampaknya hujan mulai turun di langit kota Tokyo. Bahkan langit pun menangisi kebodohan seorang Shikamaru Nara. Suasana hati Shikamaru benar-benar buruk saat ini.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Shikamaru kembali mengambil dua buah uang koin yang tersisa di dalam saku celananya. Satu kali lagi, dan setelah itu ia akan menerima apapun keputusan yang Ino berikan.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Shikamaru meraih gagang telepon yang menggantung di bawah, ia berdiri dari posisinya semula, dan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum ketika sambungannya terhubung dan diangkat oleh Ino, namun senyumnya memudar ketika Ino meneriakinya dengan suara yang cukup memekakan telinganya, _"Berhenti meneleponku, Shikamaru no baka!"_

Shikamaru meringis, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ino berteriak seperti itu kepadanya. Namun kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda, teriakan Ino benar-benar meremukkan hatinya. Shikamaru patah hati. Semuanya benar-benar berakhir sekarang! Tidak ada lagi gadis berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadanya, tidak ada lagi yang membangunkannya di saat rapat berlangsung di kantor, tidak ada lagi yang membuatkannya bekal untuk makan siang, tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, tidak ada lagi Ino Yamanaka di dalam kehidupannya. Semuanya berakhir...

"Konyol, berakhir mengenaskan di dalam bilik telepon umum yang sumpek seperti ini." Gumam Shikamaru, dengan berat hati ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lebih baik sekarang ia pulang saja. Shikamaru membuka pintu bilik, hujan langsung saja mengguyur tubuhnya ketika ia keluar dari dalam bilik. Shikamaru bergidik, udara sore itu benar-benar dingin dan bisa saja membuatnya membeku. Ia menarik _hoodie_ jaketnya menutupi kepala, dan berjalan menembus hujan yang cukup deras.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membenci hujan deras seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa dirinya enggan beranjak dari tengah-tengah taman kota. Ia berdiri membatu, mengabaikan guyuran hujan yang membuat tubuhnya basah. _Onyx _Shikamaru memicing ketika ia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggunakan payung yang menutupi wajah dan sebagian tubuh atasnya. Saat seseorang misterius itu hampir sampai di tempat Shikamaru terpaku, seseorang itu mengangkat payungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan lembut.

Jantung Shikamaru seakan berhenti saat itu juga, iris _aquamarine _yang selalu ia rindukan itu tampak meredup, ada lingkar hitam di bawah kantung matanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu menangis, tetesan air matanya masih mengalir di pipi putih gadis itu. Beberapa helai rambut pirang panjang gadis itu mengayun terbawa hembusan angin, ini nyata. Ya, dia ada disini.

Ino Yamanaka ada di hadapan Shikamaru Nara saat ini.

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian berteriak keras mengalahkan suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan, "INO!" Shikamaru tidak bermimpi bukan? Ino berada disini sekarang apakah karena gadis itu menerimanya kembali dan memaafkan kesalahannya? Belum sempat Shikamaru kembali membuka suara, tubuh Ino terlebih dahulu berlari ke arahnya, menjatuhkan payung berwarna ungunya, dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Ino memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang telah basah sempurna. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Shikamaru dan menangis dengan suara isakan yang kencang. Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, "a-aku memaafkanmu, Shika. Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Ino disela-sela tangisannya.

Ino memaafkannya. Dan hal ini merupakan hal terindah sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Tanpa ragu, Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Ino. Rasanya Shikamaru ingin ikut menangis seperti Ino, tapi tidak! Terlalu naif untuk dirinya jika menangis di hadapan gadis itu. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru tertawa geli melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya―yang akan menjadi kekasihnya kembali―seperti seorang anak kecil malang yang baru saja menemukan orang tuanya. Ino masih terisak-isak, matanya semakin memerah, air matanya meluruh bersamaan dengan hujan.

Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "maafkan aku, Ino. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" Pemuda itu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, _baka_! Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran, tapi ternyata aku juga tidak tahan jika lama-lama berpisah darimu."

"_Mendokusai_!"

Dan nampaknya mulai saat ini, Shikamaru akan berhenti membenci hujan. Kenapa? Karena hujan menghubungkan perasaannya kepada satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

AN: DAANNN berakhir dengan gajenya X'D wkwkwk fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya payphone - maroon 5... :3

Mind to RnR minna-chan?


End file.
